Jardín de espinas
by Luciernagas'Amanecer
Summary: Comenzarás las clases en un pueblito lejano, algo aburrido y extraño, con extravagantes chicos merodeando por las calles, y gente aparentemente atascada en la época victoriana. ¿Lista para disfrutar este año de alucinantes aventuras? (Vampiros) (Se necesitan OC's)
1. Prólogo

**JARDÍN DE ESPINAS**

 **Prólogo**

Me rasqué la cabellera color verde neón y bostecé largo y tendido, la holgazanería me llamaba para que volviera a la cama, a continuar conociendo a aquel chico misterioso que aparecía en mis sueños. Un rayo de luz atravesaba las cortinas verde eucalipto, permití que acariciara suavemente rostro y me sumí en las lagunas de mi mente.

 _Su respiración chocaba con la mía, despacito. Sus manos sujetaban mi cadera como un muchacho inexperto. Me sonrió de lado, ligeramente avergonzado. Se volvió a acercar a mí, pero cambió la dirección de mis labios hacia mi oído. Me encogí de hombros por no obtener mi preciado beso y él soltó una risita._

 _—Se siente tan bien, tenerte solo así, entre mis brazos_ _—me acurruqué en su pecho y respiré._

 _—Me gustaría algo más que un abrazo._

 _—Eres una sucia pervertida, TeiTei._

 _Lo golpeé débilmente en el brazo, mostrando un pequeño puchero. Me besó en la punta de la nariz._

 _—Pero me gustas de aquí a la luna._

 _—¿Vamos a decir cosas cursilonas ahora?_

 _—Es una frase..._

 _—Ah, si eso deseas, aunque no conozco muchas frases cursis..._ _—hizo un mohín que trate de ignorar. Cielos, si era tan tierno_ _—. Desearía ser la Bella Durmiente, para nunca despertar de este sueño._

 _—Es la metáfora más linda en la que me han incluido._

 _—Diría más bien que es... una hipérbole, permitirme explicarte, si no despertara nunca, viviría contigo, durmiendo juntos._

 _—Tei... No soy un sueño_ _—habló con repentina seriedad._

 _—Si lo eres, acabo de quedarme dormida, hoy domingo, y sueño contigo, que eres perfecto, y este lugar... que parece sacado de un cuento victoriano._

 _—Me ves todas las noches desde hace treinta días, ¿piensas que todo esto es producto de tu imaginación...? ¿Que soy algo que puedes manipular a tu antojo?_

 _—No, me refiero a que eres un personaje que creé, probablemente sacado de un videojuego o anime que haya visto._

 _—Entonces mejor despierta, tu madre te está llamando_ _—evitó el contacto visual, solo observaba mis zapatos, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Su tristeza estrujó mis entrañas._

 _Mi vista se volvió borrosa cuando una espesa niebla comenzó a cubrirlo. Mi rostro adquirió una expresión de sorpresa, lo amaba, aun si fuese un sueño, ¿por qué mi mente moldeaba esas respuestas?_

Efectivamente, mi madre gritaba que la limusina llegaba en media hora. Éramos una familia de ricos, pero mis padres y yo éramos gente común y corriente, ordenábamos nuestras propias piezas (aunque teníamos mucamas que nos ayudaban con el resto de la casa), almorzábamos juntos todos los fines de semana y dormíamos siesta en cada oportunidad que teníamos.

Lo intrigante de este día apenas comenzaría cuando me subiese al auto, que me llevaría rumbo a un internado privado en un deshabitado pueblo de España. La lista de los lugares que recorrería era larga, ansiaba saber cuántos libros habrían en la biblioteca, qué tipo de comida habría en la cocina y quiénes serían mis compañeras de cuarto. Mordí mi sabana y pataleé en mi cama.

—¡Llegaron a buscarte TeiTei! ¡Más te vale estar vestida, que estoy subiendo con la chancla!

Brinqué de mi cama y trastrabillé hacia el ropero, ¿por qué tuve que dormirme? ¿qué tanto me interesaba el sueño que me acosté aun sabiendo las consecuencias? Ya ni lo recordaba.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, una polera al revés, un short negro y converse grises. Guapísima.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Si llegaste hasta acá ¡muchas gracias!_

 _Espero que la historia haya llamado tu atención._

 _Es mi primera historia en esta cuenta y planeo que dure menos de veinte capítulos._

 _Si gustas puedes rellenar la siguiente ficha y participar del fic._

 _Solo un OC por pareja, (me refiero a que no pueden haber dos OC's para, por ejemplo, Hiroto)._

 _¡Ten un buen día! (O una buena noche)._

 **Nombre: (mínimo un nombre y un apellido)**

 **Nacionalidad:**

 **Aspecto físico:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Historia: (puede tener todo el melodrama que quieran, pero por favor, un toque de realismo, no del tipo... Pepita fue abusada por su primo cuando era niña, más tarde sus padres murieron en un accidente, y fue adoptada por una familia adinerada, pero, la familia era cruel con ella y la trataban como sirvienta, etc, etc).**

 **Pareja: (Solo IE, Midorikawa ocupado).**

 ***Opcional. ¿Por qué te gusta esta pareja?: (única razón la curiosidad de la escritora).**

 **Otros:**


	2. Chapter 1

**JARDÍN DE** **ESPINAS**

La mansión victoriana donde me hospedaría por un largo tiempo estaba rodeada por criaturas de mi edad. Escuchaba las risas extasiadas, algunos chicos se conocían de antaño y se alegraban de juntarse nuevamente. Habían pequeños grupos de personas por doquier, por un momento, sentí que la soledad se enredaba en mis piernas y brazos, dejándome a su merced.

Busqué mi celular nerviosamente en el bolsillo del abrigo corte de princesa y abrí YouTube, instintivamente caminé hacia una banca de madera y tomé asiento. Leía un imagina de Jimin, sin auriculares, tenía la maña de guardarlos enredados y caminar con ellos puestos, el último sobrevivió cinco días.

Escuché un resoplido inconforme hacia un lado, sorprendiéndome al ver una chica inmersa en un libro, pues pensé que estaba sola. Siempre fui alguien muy distraída para notar los detalles, sin embargo, la belleza profesada me invitó a contemplarla antes de volver mis ojos al vídeo.

Era muy pálida y muy delgada, su abrigo le quedaba algo grande, dándole una apariencia frágil e inocente. Se giró hacia donde estaba y alzó una ceja detrás de sus lentes transparentes.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —¡Qué fría! Su voz aguda e inexpresiva me pareció, irónicamente, adorable. ¿Por qué nos atraen quienes nos ignoran?

—No, es decir, sí, sucede que soy nueva en este internado y no conozco a nadie, me gustaría hacer algunos amigos... Conocer gente.

Eres tan encantadora TeiTei, solo necesitas abrir la boca para hacer que se interesen en ti, en serio, eres un mar de emociones.

—También soy nueva, me llamo Kazumi, ¿y tú?

—TeiTei.

Por alguna razón presentía que nos llevaríamos bien.

—Pareces muy interesada en la lectura.

—Es un libro JK Rowling, adoro como su imaginación puede crear mundos tan fantásticos...

—¿Lo escribió hace mucho? Disculpa si te ofende, pero es un libro bastante viejo.

Era un libro grande y grueso, sus páginas eran amarillentas y algunas hojas estaban sueltas. Hizo un pequeño mohín de descontento y prometo que escuché un silencioso "chismosa". La ironía es que sentí unas intensas ganas de hacerle muchos mimos.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo volar las hojas y enseguida dejó el libro cerrado a un lado y corrió tras ella, hice una mueca de terror mientras tomaba las cosas para acompañarla, no fuera que alguien nos robase, quién sabe. Pero antes de perseguirla observé a un chico alto y de sedoso cabello celeste sujetar todas las hojas por ella.

Puedo notar cuando una situación es romántica velozmente.

 _KAZUMI_

Las hojas volaron por culpa del viento fuera del libro, sentí un pequeño alivio. TeiTei me recordaba a unas chicas insensatas que conocí en el pasado, y aunque intento ser amable con los demás, me cansa estar acompañada de personas que no confío.

Me agaché a recoger una hoja, pero la solté por reflejo al sentir la piel gélida de alguien más. Me levanté enseguida como si fuese un soldado robando comida de la alacena y sentí la sangre quemando mis mejillas. El muchacho vestía el traje azabache del internado, tenía el pelo amarrado en una coleta y ojos color ámbar. Mantenía una posición relajada y una sonrisa cortés, me entregó las hojas dispersadas por el viento perfectamente amontonadas, procuré no tocar sus manos esta vez.

—Gracias —dije inclinándome ligeramente.

—No hay de qué, eres nueva ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Eres extranjera?

—¿Mis ojos no te dicen algo?

Sonrió apenado por mi ironía y me sentí algo culpable.

—Esto... Soy japonesa.

—¡Pero si está al otro lado del mundo! —su sorpresa aniñada me dio gracia, pero lo oculté con una expresión seria—. Estás lejos de tu familia y amigos, deberás extrañarlos...

—Quizás.

Escuchamos gritos de chicas emocionadas por el chico con el que hablaba, acercándose hacia nosotros.

—Debo irme... Y tu amiga te está llamando, se ve muy alegre.

No tenía amigas en el internado...

Me giré hacia la banca donde dejé mis cosas, noté que TeiTei se mordía los labios y sonreía a la vez, haciendo una seña con las manos cuyo significado desconocía. Hice una mueca de desagrado. _Tan rara._

—Adiós Kazumi.

—Adiós, y gracias.

Se despidió con un gesto de manos y se perdió en lo que parecía un laberinto de arbustos. Entonces noté un detalle extraño, ¿en qué momento le había dicho mi nombre?

 _?_

Caminaba rumbo a mi habitación. Una ola de muchachas gritonas cruzaron por mi lado cual rayo. El año anterior ya me acostumbré a las locas fanáticas de los Raemond, traducido como "las manos protectoras". He escuchado en tantas ocasiones a chicos y chicas gritando sus nombres que memoricé el de todos los integrantes.

Parecen locas, sus fanáticas y los miembros del Raemond, en especial su líder, el tal Mamoru Endou. Toman el internado por su hogar y a las fanáticas por su familia, molesto. Escucharlos hablar de lo gratificante y esperanzador que es el mundo me da náuseas. ¿Han oído hablar de Apocalipsis? Creo que les tiraría una Biblia por la cabeza.

Finalmente llego al edificio donde se hospedan las chicas. Subí los escalones hasta el piso cuatro y avancé hasta la última sala del pasillo, cubierta por una puerta de madera barnizada. Supuse que mis nuevas compañeras yacían guardando sus prendas. Por lo que recuerdo, compartiría mi habitación con una Kazumi tanto y TeiTei tanto.

—Siempre quise tocar teclado.

—Mmh.

—¿Es lo único que dirás?

—Disculpa. Interesante.

—¡Pero mírame y deja de leer tu libro!

—¿Cómo tienes el descaro de poner tus deseos sobre el destino del distrito trece?

No arruinaré mi día siendo negativa respecto a mis compañeras de habitación, puede que la ansiedad de su primer día de clases las tenga más sensibles de lo común.

—Buenos días, chicas. Soy su compañera de habitación Lucelly Macielle —las saludé formalmente.

Se presentaron de manera amistosa y actuaron como si no hubiese entrado. TeiTei era una muchacha de cabello verde claro sujetado en un chongo. Se hallaba ensimismada en iniciar una conversación, no conmigo por alguna razón, sino con Kazumi.

Kazumi tenía su cabello trenzado hacia la derecho, se teñía de lila, como una uva con semillas. Deslizaba sus ojos por la letra de Sinsajo, una novela de Suzanne Collins. Me pareció graciosa las muecas melodramáticas de TeiTei, inevitablemente formé una sonrisa ladina.

—Informamos a todos los alumnos que la ceremonia de inauguración comenzara a las una de la tarde, exactamente en treinta minutos, prepárense y diríjanse al comedor —los parlantes transmitieron el mensaje del director por toda el internado.

 _TEITEI_

Trataba de mantener mis ojos abiertos mientras el aburrido discurso de bienvenida se acababa. Lucelly nos guió hacia el comedor y se ofreció a enseñarnos los jardines después del almorzar. Cerré los ojos, pero unos aplausos me obligaron a desperezarme.

—¿Terminamos? —inferí incrédula—, ¿Eso era todo?

—Te dormiste en la mitad del discurso —siseó Kazumi con un aire de fastidio.

—¿En serio?

—Apresúrense, si nos atrasamos obtendremos los últimos puestos.

—¿En dónde?

—Para el almuerzo —Lucelly se carcajeó de mi rostro de Aurora.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la puerta de salida. Almorzar juntas me permitió conocer a Lucelly mejor, parecía una chica algo engreída y superficial, pero era graciosa, burlesca y risueña. Su cabello azabache me recordaba a un felino cuyo pelaje parecía azul a la luz de la luna.

Kazumi por el contrario, era una chica muy amable —y tierna—, pero nos evitaba y pretendía mirar la comida como si fuese lo más interesante del universo. Quizás pensaba en aquel chico que recogió las hojas de su libro... Puede que haya sido amor a primera vista.

—Nunca había estado en un internado, creía que eran tétricos y espeluznantes —confesé y engullí un trozo de jalea—, pero vaya sorpresa que se asemeje a mi antiguo colegio.

—No te fíes de las apariencias, las personas ingenuas tienen fecha de caducidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —miré a Lucelly de forma confundida.

Me sonrió de manera altiva, como si supiera algo muy importante que me hiciese estar bajo su nivel. Odio la curiosidad que me invade cuando algo misterioso me hace daño. Desvié mi mirada a Kazumi y su apacible sonrisa mientras leía detenidamente su libro de E. L. James disminuyo mi reciente amargura por la incertidumbre.

Las chicos y chicos en el comedor empezaron a cuchichear de manera incomprensible, Lucelly se mordió disimuladamente el labio, y no supe identificar si fue preocupación o anhelo. Observé la entrada de una gruesa madera que formaba el portón notando a un grupo de cautivadores chicos entrando con apariencia indiferente.

—Aliens.

La voz inexpresiva de Lucelly me dio cierto mareo, de repente sentía que mi estómago se removía, me llevé una mano a la cabeza y forcé mi vista para no cegarme por el revoltijo. ¿Por qué mi respiración se hacía irregular? ¿Por qué la presencia de esos chicos me revolvía las entrañas?

Tei, ¿estás bien?

Escuché que me llamaba a la par que mi cuerpo se volvía más liviano.

¡Tei, no es uno de tus bromas tontas! ¿Cierto?

Un ruido sonoro fue captado por mis oídos.

Llévemosla a la enfermería.

¡Leeze!

Mis sentidos habían perdido toda noción, así que prácticamente mi alrededor era un misterio. Solo podía pensar en lo intensa y frenética que sería mi vida en aquel helado lugar.

* * *

 _Primer cap publicado :). gracias a Abby y Violet por enviar sus fichas, me gustaron ambas 3._

 _Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y las historia les haya interesado._

 _Besos rosas._

 **Nombre: (mínimo un nombre y un apellido)**

 **Nacionalidad:**

 **Aspecto físico:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Historia: (puede tener todo el melodrama que quieran, pero por favor, un toque de realismo, no del tipo... Pepita fue abusada por su primo cuando era niña, más tarde sus padres murieron en un accidente, y fue adoptada por una familia adinerada, pero, la familia era cruel con ella y la trataban como sirvienta, etc, etc).**

 **Pareja: (Solo IE, Hiroto, Kazemaru y Midorikawa ocupado).**

 ***Opcional. ¿Por qué te gusta esta pareja?: (única razón la curiosidad de la escritora).**

 **Otros:**


End file.
